User talk:Tenevhrael
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Xilinoc/Ch. 540 - The Sword Five page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Salubri (talk) 07:48, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Boredfan1 Just saw the message that was left to you because you basically told him the truth of the matter. He did it on his Dead Wiki and not the one with three users. Funny that a Burst of Moderating came out of nowhere on his other site. I wonder to whom he's trying to prove that he's this amazing Moderator and stuff. But yeah thanks for the support, we should collectively ignore him now (not saying you wouldn't of course) we all know his weren't the only messages I removed from that thread (I'm cyber bullying everyone aaaah) but it doesn't matter how many people tell him that the rules aren't changing or explaining the rules, he continues to disrespect them and make demands and accusations. You can possibly see why I stop some requests becoming a debate because some refuse to give up an he's proven why we try to be everyone equal to the rules sort of thing. But yeah thanks. :Hey no problem, I found out like an hour later that he had already been banned haha. Oh lordy, I read his "response" did not know people could be that ignorant. And yeah no worries, you guys run a tight ship and some people just don't respect that to have "aggressive quality control" you need to sometimes do things people won't like. I just try to help out when I can, due to my timezone I'm up and awake when most of the staff are asleep or busy EDIT I posted one final reply to him based on what he said to me in his response, but that'll likely be my last involvement in the matter.--Tenevhrael (talk) 01:59, June 12, 2015 (UTC) ::Yeah I saw, the replies which I found hilarious since age is not just a number and at 19 your hormones are still in full flow and you're not properly a mature adult until you start experiencing mature adulthood and have to deal with adult issues. Yes we run a tight ship but it works for us. Doesn't mean we don't have fun since we do many things other Wikia don't on YouTube and stuff. And as I continually said, I never cared about the Suì-Fẽng thing, whether he was right or wrong, my issue was that he was a repeat offender on Edit Warring (moving pages without permission, doing so again) in a total of five years and refused to stop until I put him up to be blocked. It was only another Moderator, not the user himself, that had a discussion with me that we decided to give him a shot to see if he could be useful so long as he abided by the rules and has thus fr but I am keeping an eye on it. We have discussions on things fine, that's how its done here and one of the Mods enjoys looking and dissecting Kanji too so had Ryu opened a discussion on it, that Mod probably would have brought it up and it would have happened anyway if people were in support of it. Instead he just changed and kept changing things under "I say so" not "We say so" so that topic was opened. It wasn't anything Ryu did (except generate a discussion) because had he continued what he was doing he wouldn't be here at all. At the end of day doing something wrong and disruptive and counterproductive and nonconstructive in "the name of good" is still doing something bad. Worst things and good intentions and all. I don't care what's happened to him elsewhere in life, I have never went online and used my past experiences to excuse disrespecting a community and then blamed my past online experiences as a way of justifying it nor as a way to "prove" I am more mature than anyone else here. And its not just the "two of us" because everything in the chat was recorded by another team member who was in agreement with what we were doing while another team member was messaging me. We are in agreement in the rules and the actions in this case the team are constantly in contact with one another so I'm just the one that takes the heat because I'm the one usually around to put the foot down and stop things before they go further. He had weeks of explanations from more people than just Sal and I but because I modded this time and he dragged Sal into it (kicking and screaming might I ass because it takes a lot to cause Sal ban someone) we're the ones he's giving the heat to. In the end you do not start or continue a mature conversation with "Are you trolling me" because the person has a different opinion to your own. We did not ban him three times and "abuse power" he abused rules that were constantly calmly explained to him over weeks. He basically jumped on Sal because an edit got reverted. That's not mature and if he thinks it is then he will have a rude awakening when the real world hits him in the face. But yeah sorry I wen on a little there. :::Yeah, he really needs to grow up and accept the reality for his own sake. And yeah the Ryu thing was handed well, it was a clash of Ryu just not initially going about things the right way and I think anyone with a modicum of intelligence can accept that it turned out well in the end. Haha don't worry about going on a bit too much, I do it quite a fair bit myself while jumping through like 20 different tangents and it irritates myself and others around me (I'm bad at noticing it until after I've finished...when it's too late anyway.--Tenevhrael (talk) 04:51, June 12, 2015 (UTC)